Heroes to Hogwarts
by Bea1716
Summary: The Seven Demigods discover they are witches and wizards and head off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a magical education.
1. Chapter 1

A Heroes of Olympus/Harry Potter crossover

Chapter 1

Annabeth was in the Athena cabin, looking over her new design for the Boreas shrine. (Ever since the war ended, she and Jason had been going back and forth between the two camps, building shrines for minor gods and goddesses.) Percy and a few children of Kymopoleia were at the lake, playing with water. Frank was with Reyna, planning the next war game at Camp Jupiter. Hazel was enjoying a ride on Arion, her first break since she became Centurion. Piper was with her half-sisters, getting a makeover as punishment for losing a bet. Leo was on a romantic walk with Calypso. And Jason was reading alone in the Zeus cabin. There were all perfectly relaxed until the owl came. The first owl was a brown one. It flew through the window and landed on Annabeth's desk. It was holding a white envelope in its beak. It set the letter down on Annabeth's desk and waited. Annabeth stared at it. Was it a message from her mother? She wasn't sure. She decided to open the envelope, to find out. She cut away the seal with her drakon-bone dagger. She pulled open the piece of parchment inside. It said:

Dear Ms. Chase,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts on September 1st, and you will take the Hogwarts Express to school. Simply go to King's Cross station in England and go through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. We expect your owl no later than July 31st. Enclosed is a list of all items first-year students require. Good luck, Ms. Chase.

Sincerely,

Headmistress

Minerva McGonagall.

Annabeth stared at the letter. This definitely was not a message from her mother. She recognized this kind of thing from the Harry Potter series, seven books written by English author J.K. Rowling. She had read them all and loved them, but they were fiction. This couldn't be true. Then she realized that it was Travis and Connor pranking her. She tossed the letter behind her and the owl flew off. She made a mental note to fill their pillowcases with chocolate syrup later and was about to go back to work when Percy knocked on the door. "Hey Annabeth? I just got the weirdest letter." It was the same as Annabeth's, except it was addressed to Percy. "Let's go talk to Chiron." The two walked over to the Big House and were about to talk to the elderly centaur when Jason, Piper, and Leo came up to them. They reported to have the same letters. "This doesn't make sense! Hogwarts is fictional." "And there's no way Connor and Travis took so much time to make letters and tame owls for all five of us." "It's true, they didn't," Chiron said, walking up to them. "The Seven are not just demigods. You are also witches and wizards. And you must attend school at Hogwarts, or you will not be able to control your powers. And that will affect you in battle. You must leave. Hazel and Frank will meet you there. Arion and Festus can take you. Good luck." Chiron left. The five half-bloods were stunned. They simply stood there in shock, not moving. Leo was the first to recover from this life-changing piece of news. He rubbed his hands together and grinned. "Who's ready to go to a supposedly fictional magic academy on a bronze dragon and a magic horse?"

"Okay, explain this to me again?" Hazel said for the fifth hundredth time. Annabeth had sent her Roman friends an Iris-message after Chiron had told them the news. She explained the situation to them and Frank turned into a dragon to fly to them. Hazel rode on Arion to get to the other five. They were currently setting up camp in the woods. They were almost halfway to England. Their plan was to travel to London and get all their school supplies. (Chiron said he had a vault at Gringotts, which Annabeth knew was the magic wizard bank from reading the first book. He gave him his key before they left.) In the Iris-message, Annabeth explained as quickly as she could, not giving many details. So now she was trying as best as she could to explain the situation now to the others. "The Harry Potter series was written by J.K. Rowling, otherwise known as Joanne Rowling. It was a seven-book fantasy series, all about this boy wizard named Harry. He was special because one Halloween in 1981, the most evil wizard of all time, a man named Voldemort murdered his parents. He wanted to kill Harry too, but he couldn't. Harry managed to survive the killing curse Voldemort tried to place on him with just a small scar on his forehead. Instead of being killed by the spell, like he should have, the curse bounced back onto Voldemort. He barely survived. He left the house, and disappeared for thirteen years after that day. Harry was rescued from the house containing his parent's bodies by Hagrid; a half-giant Harry would later call one of his closest friends. He was brought to live with his aunt and uncle and their son, Dudley. They were all muggles, which means they weren't magic at all. Harry then lived with them for ten years, not knowing about his power at all. But the summer of his eleventh birthday, letters came. Like the ones we got. For a long time, Harry wasn't able to read his letter, because his aunt and uncle disapproved of magic. They stopped him from reading it in hopes they could squash the magic out of him. But they failed. The letters kept coming, and nothing could stop them. Finally Harry discovered he was a wizard and was told the truth about his past. Hagrid rescued him once again and introduced him to the magic world. He eventually got to Hogwarts and made friends. He studied magic and went on adventures. And by the end of the year, his house had won the House Cup; he had stopped Voldemort from returning to power, and was a Quidditch star. Quidditch is a magical sport played on broomsticks. They did it at Hogwarts among the four houses and Harry played the most important position, just so you know. Anyway, the rest of the books are Harry's years at school and him stopping Voldemort from rising and destroying the magic world." "But what does any of that have to do with us?" "We're witches and wizards, like them. We have to go to Hogwarts and learn how to be witches and wizards." "Why didn't we know this before?" "I don't know. We're just going to have to wait and see." Percy took her hand and squeezed it. "You okay?" Annabeth took a deep breath. "I'll be alright." Percy kissed her. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. How about you get some rest? Jason and I will take the first watch."

Annabeth couldn't sleep. She tried, but she had insomnia. She crawled out of her sleeping bag and walked over to Percy. She sat down next to him. Instinctively, she took his hand. He laced his fingers with hers. Annabeth put her head on his shoulder. Percy didn't say anything. Annabeth was glad for that. She loved the dope, but she didn't want him to ruin this moment with one of his Seaweed Brain thoughts. Yet he did say something. "Why are you so worried?" he asked. "I thought you always wanted to go to Hogwarts." "I did. That was before I found out it was real. Now it scares me." "What scares you? Other than the dangerous sports, giant beasts, creepy forests, and Dark wizards?" Annabeth shoved him. Then she sighed. "It scares me that I didn't know. I thought I knew everything I needed to know. But now…" A playful glimmer shined in Percy's eyes. "You can't know everything, Wise Girl. There will always be some things you don't know. Whether you like it or not." Annabeth shook her head and smiled at the ground. She didn't want Percy to see it, but the moonlight shone directly in her face, so he saw. "I was finally right! Percy 1, Annabeth 2000." "You've been right before." Percy looked surprised. "You admitted it." Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder again. "I figured I might as well do it now. I'm going to have to do it eventually." Percy kissed her head. "I love you too, Annabeth. What took you so long to say it?" "I did say it before. I actually said it before you did. When we were falling to Tartarus, I whispered it in your ear." Percy stayed silent for a little while. Eventually, he called out to Jason. "Bro? Can you wake up Frank and ask him to take my place?" "Sure. You guys get some rest." Percy and Annabeth pushed their sleeping bags next to each other and crawled in. They held hands as they fell asleep, which Annabeth was thankful for.

"Is this some enchanted mechanism, or does it have a really locomotive engine? If it does, it could use a little work, but nothing too big. Just a few flaws in the design. I'm sure it probably had some spell placed on it that wore off. That's fine, I can fix it. This is so cool! I can't wait to…" Leo continued blabbering, but Annabeth's mind wandered. She couldn't believe she was looking at the Hogwarts express. She had dreamed of this day for years, and it was finally happening. She was a witch. She was going to Hogwarts. "Ready?" Percy asked. Annabeth took one last look at the barrier to the muggle world. She could run through it and leave this all behind. She could be normal. But with a sigh, she realized she would never truly be normal. "I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2

A Heroes of Olympus/Harry Potter crossover

Chapter 2

"When I call your name, you will come up and place the hat on your head. Once the hat has chosen your house, you will sit down with your new housemates," said a strict-looking gray haired witch. She was unrolling a large scroll of parchment. _Why do they only use 17_ _th_ _century technology?_ Percy wondered. He was about to ask Annabeth when Nico stood up and walked over to the witch. He put the hat on his head. Percy was still shocked at the fact Nico and Reyna were also coming to Hogwarts. While it surprised him, he still felt happy more of his friends were joining him.

The hat suddenly grew a face. Two large, gaping holes for eyes and a large tear near the brim for a mouth. Percy nearly fell over. The hat muttered quietly to Nico, who looked like he was going to fall off the stool. The hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" Nico stood up, dumbfounded, and walked over to the Slytherin table. Much like all the demigods, Nico was completely oblivious to the significance of his house. The stern looking witch said, "Annabeth Chase." Annabeth walked over to the stool. The witch placed the hat on her head. Percy waited with bated breath for the creepy accessory's final verdict. Eventually, it shouted something although Percy had no understanding of the word. "RAVENCLAW!" Annabeth smiled and took off the hat. She placed it on the stool and practically skipped over to her new housemates. The witch called a few more names and then shouted, "Jason Grace!" Percy patted his friend's shoulder.

"You go bro." Jason smiled and nodded. Piper kissed his cheek as he walked to the stool. He put on the hat. A few seconds later, the hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!" Percy clapped as Jason sat down with the Gryffindors, one table across from Annabeth. A few more names were called until "Percy Jackson!" rang through the Great Hall. Percy walked over and the hat was placed on his head.

Percy rocked back and forth on the stool nervously, gripping the sides so hard his knuckles turned white. For nearly a minute, nothing happened. Percy was starting to sweat when a voice started whispering in his ear. "Yes, you'd make a good Gryffindor. You are daring, brave, loyal, selfless, and noble. You have the heart of a lion. You're a true Gryffindor." "But-I-""I know you want to be with your girlfriend Percy, but I can't put you in Ravenclaw. It wouldn't be honest. GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone clapped as Percy took off the hat and sat next to Jason. Percy was shaking. "You okay, bro?" Percy nodded and smiled weakly at Jason. Annabeth smiled sadly at him from the Ravenclaw table. Percy wished he could be with her.

"Hazel Levesque!" was the next name to come from the elderly teacher's mouth. Hazel nervously ran up the steps and sat on the stool. The hat was so big that it covered her eyes. Percy and his friends waited anxiously until the hat shouted: "HUFFLEPUFF!" Hazel took off the hat and walked over to her new house table, her cheeks pink. Frank looked so anxious Percy worried he would run right to her, but once the woman shouted "Piper McLean!" Frank's concern for his girlfriend was forgotten. Jason waited nervously as Piper placed the hat on her head. Finally, it announced its decision. "GRYFFINDOR!" Jason clapped and cheered with relief as his girlfriend walked over and sat down next to him. A few more names were called until the gray-haired witch called out "Reyna Avila-Ramirez Arellano!" Reyna bravely stepped forward and placed the hat on her head. It took less than thirty seconds for the house to decide "GRYFFINDOR!" She walked over and sat down next to Percy. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Everything will be alright," she whispered. Percy simply nodded. He knew Annabeth could handle herself, but he was worried that without her he would not know what to do.

Piper was smart, and with Jason by her side, they were unstoppable. Nico was stronger than anyone gave him credit for. Reyna was one of the most powerful leaders Percy had ever met. Frank was incredibly intimidating when he wanted to be. You gave Leo a few tools and some scrap metal, and he could do anything. Hazel was one of the coolest demigods around. And then there was he, Percy. Percy knew he was powerful. He was the son of Poseidon, he could control all water. But without Annabeth, he was completely lost in this magic school. He didn't know anything about this place. He didn't know what he was doing.

"Leo Valdez!" the witch called out, pulling Percy out of his anxious state. Leo flashed a cocky grin at his friends and walked up to the stool. The witch placed the hat on his head. All of his friends waited impatiently. And then the hat decided. "RAVENCLAW!" it shouted. Leo pulled off the hat, placed it on the stool, and swaggered over to Annabeth. He sat next to her and waggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and shoved him. He chuckled. Finally, the last name was called. "Frank Zhang!" Frank gulped and walked over to the stool. He put on the hat and waited. And then it announced where Frank belonged. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. Frank took of the hat and walked over to his girlfriend, who kissed him on the cheek. Then the witch rolled up the scroll and took the hat away. An old, grim looking man holding a cat with red eyes went to retrieve the stool.

Then, out of nowhere, food materialized on the gold and silver platters. Percy dug right in. He was disappointed there was no blue food, but he at the chicken, meat, fish, rice pudding, turkey, lamb, and peppermint humbugs nonetheless. All the food was delicious and everyone had seconds. (Except Piper, who was vegetarian and could only eat certain dishes.) Once everyone finished eating dinner, the plates cleaned themselves and dessert appeared. Brownies, ice cream, cake, cookies, candy, pudding, pie, and every other sweet treat there could possibly ever be was served. Percy and his friends ate heartily. It was all delicious. Percy almost couldn't get enough. The only thing that would have made the feast better would have been a blue diet coke or blue pizza. After dinner, some fifth-year students called prefects led the first year's to their dormitories. Percy and his friends marveled at the moving paintings as they passed by. Finally, they stopped at a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she asked sharply. "Troll boogers," the prefect said. The painting swung open to reveal a hole for them to climb through. The students crawled through the hole to reveal the Gryffindor common room. The prefects directed them to their dormitories. Jason kissed Piper goodnight and Percy and Jason said goodnight to Reyna. Jason and Percy climbed into bed. "You think Nico and Leo are okay?" Jason said to Percy from the lower bunk. Percy turned on his side and sleepily closed his eyes. "I know they are."


End file.
